Relatives Help
by BalanceSeeker57
Summary: When Selene and Michael are desperate for help and protection, they go to the one place that Michael thinks it safe Hogwarts. And there to help is Michael's cousin the brightest witch at school. UnderworldHarry Potter Crossover MichaelSelene & HGBZ
1. hogwarts

A/N: Hey ya'll, this is my second fanfic I've ever posted, so don't be too harsh on me. Lol. Anyway this story,I made up at my friend's house, here massachussetts. My older sister Jaki (Elvishchic15) is helping me write this story, telling mewhat it's missing, basically being the editor. WhenI firstwrote this chapter, she didn't want to add anything to it! I was sooo happy. Lol. Anyway, thanks for reading, hope you like it.

Relative's Help

By PissedBeyondRecognition13

and

Elvishchic15

Summary: When Selene and Michael are desperate for help and protection, they go to the one place that Michael thinks it safe; Hogwarts. And there to help is Michael's cousin; the brightest witch at school. Underworld/Harry Potter Crossover

**RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRH**

Chapter One: Where are we?

"Where are we?" Michael asked.

He and Selene were driving away from the manor; and the vampires and lycans that were after them for the killings of Viktor, Markus, and William. Now that they had killed the true vampire, werewolf, and last living elder, things were different, and suddenly seemed more cautious these days.

Michael observed Selene's features; very tense, and still. Something was wrong and she was suddenly uneasy when Michael touched her shoulder softly.

"Are you okay?" Michael asked. He was worried about his girlfriend and right now, not knowing where they were, just made everything fall apart. He repeated the question when Selene didn't answer and her eyes kept twitching from left to right on the road.

"I'm fine...Just tired is all. Being a day-walker hasn't settled in, I guess." She murmured. She kept driving past tree after tree, and didn't stop twitching with worry. Michael set his hand gently on Selene shoulder and she jumped slightly before turning her head in his direction. The look in her eyes was something Michael had never seen before; pure fright and panick.

"Pull over. I'm going to drive so you can rest. Maybe I can get us on a main road or something." Michael suggested, he knew Selene was tired, but he also wanted to drive this Jugar he never got to touch, except to ride in.

"No Michael...I'm fine." Selene refused. Her stubborness was starting to kick in, but having numerous pleas, Michael took the wheel.

**RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRH**

_September first_, the best day of the school year to Hermione. School was going to be different this year, she could just feel it.

"Hermione lets go your going to be late for the train!" Hermione heard her mother's distant voice travel through the staircase like a microphone and blast into her room. _Crap, 9:45. _Hermione quickly gathered up her trunk, Crookshrank and her wand, and trudged down the stairs. _Merlin, I can wait until I can use magic_, she thought. She made it to the bottom of the stairs and met her parents in the kitchen, where her mother was making breakfast and her father was sipping coffee, while reading the Muggle newspaper.

"Hurry up and eat your breakfast dear." Her mother said, placing a full plate of eggs, bacon, toast, and harsh browns in front of her. Hermione consumed the meal quickly and was done by 10 o'clock. She still had five minutes before she had to leave. Dragging her trunk to her parent's car, she unlocked it and waved to her seven year old neighbor, Brian. Placing her trunk and Crookshanks in the backseat, Brian walked over, looking very sad about something.

"Hey Brian, you okay?" Hermione asked, she knew how he could get if she asked the wrong questions, having babysat him every summer and holiday, since he was two. Brian looked at her with those puppy dog eyes, he always had; his brown hair, in his cute little face.

"Please don't leave, Hermione." Brian whined. "I don't want you do leave." Hermione did this every year with Brian, since he could talk, and she knew, he knew the answer to that.

"I know Brian, but I have to go to school." she answered quietly, kneeling to his eye level. Brian was looking at his shoes, like they had just had something interesting on them. She tilted his face, so she could see his eyes. Sadness shone deeply and a frown was in place. "I'll try and be here for every holiday, okay?" Hermione said. Brian eyes light up and he hugged Hermione, hard; harder then he every had.

"Really? You promise?" Brian asked, hope filled his eyes.

"I promise." She stated clearly. He pulled away from her and stared.

"I want it in writing." He said plainly, and Hermione chuckled. This kid was smart and defiantly going to be a lawyer someday. Most of the kids in the neighbor were smart of enough to become doctors, and lawyers, and engineers, but Hermione was the only one who would be a witch. She was the odd ball out and was going to stay that way. She was very bright, yes, and fit in with the kids in the neighbor pretty well, but she could never tell anyone what she was or what she did for a living, especially in this kind of rich, snobby neighborhood.

"Hermione? You okay?" Hermione snapped out her trance of faced the voice of her father, who was towering over her, since she was keeling on the floor. "We have to get going, sweetheart."

"Yeah, I know dad." Hermione said, giving Brian one last hug and getting into the car. As they pulled out of the driveway, Brian waved goodbye, with tears visibilly running down his cheeks.

**RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRH**

The trip to King's Cross was uneventful, and took too long for Hermione, in her opinion. When they reached the portal to the platform, Hermione gave her father a good long hug and kiss goodbye, and stepped onto the other side.

She quickly looked at her watch, _10:50, _Harry and Ron wouldn't be there for another five minutes; just enough time to rush onto the train. Wanting to get a comaprtment before everyone got here, sherolled her trunk and Crookshanks down the corridor, rather quickly not noticing anyone in front of her. Hermione finally found a suitable compartment when someone come running towards her, but she didn't notice.

WHAM!

Hermione and the mystery person slammedtogether, sending each other onto the train floor. Hermione had dropped Crookshanks in the compartemnt before the collsion, but the trunk had landed on top of them.

Feeling a throbbing headache about to start, Hermione slowly lift up her upper body and faced the purpose of her fall.

"Watch were your going Mudblood." The person drawled. It sounded like one of Malfoy's goons.

"You watch it buddy, your the one who crashed into me, stupid git." Hermione muttered, grabbing her 'Head Girl' badget off the floor. She looked up at the perpetraitor, and noticed it was Blaise Zabini. He met her glare and also grabbed his 'Head Boy' badget.

"How could that old kook, make you Head Girl?" Zabini retorted.

"Ditto," she answered coldly. Getting up the collect the things that she had dropped, she noticed Blaise also got up and headed back down the corridor, meeting up with Draco Malfoy.

"See you at the meeting Mudblood."Malfoy sneered, holding up his prefect badget. _Itis defiantly going to be a long year, _she thought.

**RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHHRHRHRHRHRH**

Michael kept driving, now that he had found a main road, going up the coast of England. For some odd reason, Michael felt like he had been there before. Everything was so fimilar to him, but he just couldn't place it. As he drove he listened to Selene's soft breathing, to help himself stay calm.

The hybrid took a back road, that he had remembered taking when he went to visit his cousin at school. Now remembering the boarding school very clearly, he drove down different roads leading to Hogsmeade. If her headmaster didn't let them stay, then they could just rent a flat for the night.

Michael looked at Selene while she was sleeping, and she looked so peaceful to him. As he drove, he watched her stomach move up and down slowly as she breathed. He quickly forgot about Selene and how beautiful she looked, and payed attention to where they going. There was no use in getting lost again.

They reached Hogsmeade within the next hour, getting strange looks from people in cloaks. Passing shops like the Three Broomsticks and Hogshead, Michael remembered what kind of town this was; magical.

As he drove through Hogsmeade, he could see the boarding school coming into view; but he couldn't remember the name of it. It was a very good school, so he had heard and it was beautiful to him. Remembering a good Qudditch game or two, from visiting on 'Parent Weekends', he smiled, and said to laugh quietly to himself. Images of his cousins archenemy came to mind and her two best friends. He couldn't remember their names either, but he would when he saw them again; that was _if_ he saw them again.

"What's so funny?" Selene asked quietly. Michael snapped out of his daydream and turned to the now awake vampire.

"Nothing, just thinking about my family." He smiled. Selene stirred and tried to become comfortable while coming accustom to their new surroundings. Michael pulled up to the train station parking area for horses and carriages, and shut off the engine.

"Come on." Michael said plainly and pulled himself out of the car the get their belongings.

Selene, who was completely confused of where she was, but trusted Michael, followed. They met up at the trunk of the car; Selene preparing her guns in her leg holders, and Michael carrying the small amount of clothes and neccessties they owned.

"Where are we going Michael?" Selene questioned. She was still confused, but noticed they were in a train station near a very large castle.

"Hogwarts." Michael smiled, and walked down the trail leading to the building, with Selene tailing behind, guns at the ready.

-

-

-

-

A/N: Thanks for everyone. I hope you liked it. Plz R&R, i really do apreccaite it. Thanks again.

PissedBeyondRecognition13

aka

Jasmine


	2. meetings

A/N: In this story Dumbledore IS NOT dead, as much asI want him to be, he's not and Remus Lupin is the DADA teacha again! yay me! thx for readn! enjoy.

Chapter Two: Meetings

"Okay this year we plan to have another Yule Ball and ----" Hermione started, now being present at the Heads and prefects meeting. She and Blaise were to instruct the prefects of the happenings going on this year.

"----And we are open to any ideas that you or any stundents have for _appropriate _school events that could happen during the year." Blaise interruptted, glancing at Draco and Pansy; the Slytherin prefects. They stayed in their place, somber as ever, not worrying about school events...for now.

"We expect you all to act like prefects. You know the rules, so there is no excuse for misbehavior. Everyone understand?" Hermione said her voice as cold as stone; staring at every single person in the room. As expected they nodded their 'ok'...well almost everyone.

"Malfoy...Parkinson...do we have a problem?" Hermione questioned, receiving glares, for pointing them out.

"No problems here...Mudblood." Malfoy sneered.

"Shut up Malfoy." Ron spat, "Say another word and I'll wring your neck."

"Another word." Malfoy said plainly, crossing his arm on his chest, leaning back into his chair. "What now Weasel King? I said 'another word'." Malfoy smirked, as Pansy laughed next to him; Ron turned scarlet with anger. Hermione saw this and so did Ginny.

"Ron...that's enough!" Ginny said pulling on her brother's arm.

"I agree...Malfoy knock it off!" Blaise included. Everyone turned to him, shock on their faces. Blaise usually joined in with the teasing and bullying; he never told Malfoy to stop...until now. "I hear another complaint about you two...about anyone of you this year for any reason...you will be severly punishment. I'm not putting up with this crap anymore...Meeting's over, now get out here before I hex you all. " Blaise stared at them, his eyes cold. The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff prefects immeadiately got up and headed for the door, _bloody cowards_, thought Blaise. Malfoy, Pansy, Ron, Ginny stayed in their seats, looking not so clam but in their seats.

"What are you still doing here?" Blaise glared.

"They're with me. I have every right as you do to have my friends in here," Hermione responded quickly. She gathered up her things and placed them in the corner. As she did,Ron and Ginny stood and joined her. With three Slytherins in the room, there was no way there'd be peace and quiet...well there wasn't going to be with Gryffindors either (A/N: lol srry had to put it :D).

"Are they getting out of here soon?" Pansy asked Blaise, as if they weren't just standing next to each other.

Before he could anwser Hermione shouted, "Yes Parkinson. We staying here for the _whole_ train ride."

Pansy and Draco glared in return as Blaise tried to get them on other business. They actually listened to him. _Being Head Boy difiantly has its perks_, thought Blaise.

"Can you do me a favor and go get Harry and everyone?" Hermione asked looking directly at Ron and Ginny.

"Are you going to be okay while I'm gone?" She nodded. Ron gave Hermione a small kiss as he and his sister left to get the rest of the Gryffindors.

"Awww, Weasel King and Mudblood, what a couple," Malfoy sneered.

"Shut up Malfoy."

"Oh is the little Mudblood embrassed?" Malfoy continued. _Dont call me that! _Hermione thought.

"Shut it Malfoy or smack you like I did in our third year," She retorted moving closer.

"You wouldn't," his smile disappearing.

"Try me. I did it once and I can do it again."

"Touch him and see what happens," Pansy said gritted teeth.

"Touch," Hermione said poking Malfoy in the arm, "What are you gonna do Parkinson? Its not very smart to piss off Head Girl...you know that, don't you?" Hermione asked slyly.

"You little bitch," Pansy started.

"And name calling won't you anywhere either." Hermione said smiling.

SMACK!

"You little bitch!" Hermione rubbing her cheek, charged at Pansy.

"Beat her arse Pansy!" Draco shouted.

"Knock it off!" Blaise yelled. Hermione and Pansy continued to punch each other regardless of their position and surroundings.

Ron, Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors walked into the room, chatting and not taking in the scene in front of them.

"Sweet Merlin," Ron whispered making a grab for Hermione who was swinging at Pansy with great force.

"That's enough!" Blaise shouted grabbing Pansy.

"Let me go Ronald!" Hermione struggled in his arms, "She deserves worst then what she got! Fucking bitch hit me!"

"You should talk!" Pansy shouted back, also struggling, but in Blaise's arms, "Pissing me off wasn't the smartest thing to do Mudblood!"

"DON'T! CALL! ME! THAT!" Hermione exploded. Ron was having trouble controling her. Now Harry, Ron, and Seamus were all holding her down.

"I can call you what I want!" Pansy screamed, "Let me go Blaise so I can kick her arse!"

"NO! I thought after my little promise that I made at the meeting would keep you in line, especially you Granger!" Blaise shot, looking directly at Hermione. "Thirty points from Slytherin and twenty-five points from Gryffindor. We're not even in school yet and you two are fighting." Blaise said, letting go of Pansy who stayed clam. Hermione was as relax as she could be and was released by he friends.

"Fine." Hermione growled, she stomped over to where her things were and pulled out her wand, "Abscondo," she said pointing her wand to face that had many bruises. Instantly her face was back to normal. She smiled, "Bet you don't know that spell, _Pansy_."

Pansy looked flustered and tried the spell, but instead of healing her wounds she made more, causing her to run out of the room, screaming in pain, Malfoy and Zabini behind her.

"You'll pay for that Mudblood," Malfoy spat, before running after Pansy. Hermione and Ron made a move for Malfoy, but were grabbed by Ginny and Harry.

"He's not worth it." Harry said, clutching onto Ron. He relaxed and Harry let go. Ginny did the same with Hermione.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

Michael walked the trail, watching Selene out of the corner of his eye. She was twitchy, gripping her guns tightly, ready to fire if needed.

"You won't need those," Michael said, not turning his head.

"Why not? Where are we Michael?" Selene questioned, still holding onto the trigger of her very big pistols.

"I've been here before," He explained, "Family from my father's side --- the Corvinus side, that is ---- are human...like I used to be," He said turing to face her. "But my father's sister --- my aunt --- has a daughter that goes here." He continued to walk the trail with Selene at his side, "She seventeen now, I think...I haven't seen her since she was thirteen."

"What is this place?" She said looking at the castle. They were about 3/4 of the way there.

"Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Only people who have been here before, or who are of the Magical world can see this place." Michael explained looking for Selene's experssion.

"You're kidding right?" Selene laughed, "A school for witches and wizards!"

"I'm serious Selene." Michale said, his face was ashard as stone. Selene stopped laughing and stared at him. There was no smile and his eyes were as cold as ice. They kept walking, finally reaching the old steel gate.

Selene went forward and touched the gate --- locked. "Damn! How are we going to get in now?"

"Just wait." Michael smiled, grabbing Selene to his side. Suddenly a video screen and speaker showed up on the left pillar, like at the Coven. Michael walked over to the device, as it spoke, "Yes?" A female voice asked.

Michael pressed the speaker botton and spoke into it. "My name is Michael Corvin, I'm related to Hermione Granger. She's in her 7th year, Gryffindor, but I'm here to see headmaster Dumbledore first." Michael let go of the button and stepped back to face the camera. He smiled and waved to it.

"Ah, yes. Welcome back Mr. Corvin. Please wait in the Entrance Hall, someone will be down shortly." The women said, opening the gates.

Michael and Selene walked inside, waiting forsomeoneto meet them. Selene looked at Entrance Hall in awe. "The pictures are moving Michael," she said. Michael smiled. Selene was acting like five year old child, and she didn't even know it.

"Yeah, in the Wizarding world they develop their pictures so they move."

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Michael Corvin," said a silky voice. Michael didn't even have to turn around.

"Professor Snape," Michael stated flatly, "Nice to see you again."

"Like wise," Snape replied, "And who is this," he said pointing to Selene.

"This...is Selene...my girlfriend." Michael said pulling Selene closer, not enjoying the gaze Snape was giving her.

"Well, yes. I figured as much. Nice to meet you Selene." Snape said offering his hand. She shook it quickly and let go, _is his hair always so greasy? _she asked herself.

"If you would just follow me I'll take you to Professor Dumbledore." Snape said, walking away slowly, Michael and Selene following.

They were half way there when Selene asked, "So what exactly do you teach?"

"Potions."

"Interesting."

"Very." Snape replied.

"Speaking of Potions, how is Hermione doing?" Michael asked.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Miss Granger is doing quite well. Don't tell her I said this, but she is one of the only seventh years that are capable of completing a potion correctly, without accidents. Her boyfriend on the other hand is the complete oppisite."

"Boyfriend? What boyfriend?" Michael asked defensively.

"Oops...I've said to much." Snape said, secretly smiling to himself. "Well, here we are. Chocolate feathers."

"Chocolate feathers?" Selene asked, as the gargoyles sprang apart.

"The headmaster is obsessed with sweets, so he see's it neccessary that his password to his office is sweet-related." Selene smiled, _what kind of headmaster is this?_, "Good day, Mr. Corvin, nice to meet Selene." With that Snape walked away.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRH

"Finally, I'm home." Harry whispered. Ron patted him on the back. They had finally reached Hogwarts after a long train ride of playing Exploding Snap and many games Wizard Chess with Ron. He won of course. Thankfully the Slytherin gits hadn't bothered them after Pansy had run out screaming. Hermione kind of bad for the pug-faced bitch, but she deserved what she got.

Stepping off the train she heard someone yell, "Granger! Let's go!" It's was Zabini.

She said goodbye to Ron, Harry and rest Gryffindors as she walked to Zabini to start their duties as Head Boy and Girl.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"We're supposed to go up to the castle right away. Dumbledore wants us for something."

"What about the other students?" She really didn't want to go up to Hogwarts with Blaise Zabini in a carriage by herself. _Where's that Gryffindor courage Hermione? He's only Zabini. _

"Hagrid's got them and Professor Sprout is down here already anyway." He replied, "Let's go." Climbing into the Head carriage, Hermione prayed that it wouldn't be a long ride.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRH

"Its good to have you back, Michael." Dumbledore said warmly, "So why are you here exactly?"

"Well, Professor...Selene and I are need a place to hide out for a while." Michael hesitanted.

"And why is that?"

"Because, there has been a war going on for the better part of thousand years. A feud between Vampires, and Lycans---werewolves---we unfortunately are invovled in that war, and are being haunted for killing the orginial Vampire and Lycan, William and Markus Corvinus." Selene interjected. Michael was terrible and getting straight to the point, and it fustrated Selene to no limit.

"I see...You may stay, since I do trust you both, but on one condition...You will teach my students how to fight. Not with guns or anything..." Dumbledore said staring at the pistols in Selene's leg holisters, "but hand-to-hand combat, as we have a war going on ourselves." Selene and Michael talked quietly for a couple of minutes.

"Deal," they said in unison.

"Excellent," Dumbledore exclaimed excitedly, "You'll start within the next few days, and you'll be sharing a tower with the Head Boy and Girl." Dumbledore smiled. "They will be here shortly...about five minutes...and then I will show you and them to your rooms."

"Thank you." Michael modded this head.

RHRHRHRHRHRH

"Chocolate feathers." Hermione said confidently, as expected the gargoyles jump to life, and smiled. Hermione and Zabini climbed to stairs and knocked lightly but loud enough to be heard.

"Enter." They heard Dumbledore say. They walked into the room, and Hermione stopped dead center.

"Granger? Keep moving." Zabini hissed. He raised his head, to see her staring at a man and woman. The man had brown and look like her. The woman was quite attractive with short black hair. _Wait..she looks familiar._

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked. Suddenly she had a big smile on her face, and she jumped into the man's arms. _What the bloody hell? _thought Blaise.

Hermione let go of the man and asked, "What are you doing here?" The man was smiling.

"I'm staying here for a while with Selene." _I knew it!_ thought Blaise.

"Selene?" Blaise asked. Selene stared at him.

"Blaise? Blaise Zabini?" Selene asked.

"You two know each other?" Michael asked. Selene nodded.

"She lived with me and parents for a summer. You never came back after that." Blaise said looking at Selene. Selene gave him a hug and released him.

"Wow, you've grown." She remarked.

"Well, I'm not twelve anymore, you know that." Blaise commented.

"You're seventeen, right?" Blaise nodded, "Wow, you're defiantly not twelve anymore." Blaise chuckled.

"So why exactly are you two staying here?" Hermione asked, "And _where_ are you staying?"

"They'll have to explain later but right now, it is time for the feast and sorting." Dumbledore smiled brightly.

"Oh, hello Professor." Hermione blushed.

"So who's this boyfriend, Snape's told me about?" Michael asked, Hermione froze, he had hit ice.

-

-

-

-

A/N: Okay this chp is a lil bit longer then the others but i'm getting there. next will be the feast and sorting and then they'll see where they're staying n mayb Michael will meet this 'mysterious' boyfriend. lol thx 4 readn. how u liked it. Plz review!

PissedBeyondRecognition13

aka

Jasmine


	3. The Sorting

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in a LONG time (it has almost been a year) and I am SO sorry. Things have been seriously crazy with school and just all around life. I would just like to thank all the reviewers who took the time to care and to tell me what they think. I truly appreciate it. Hopefully it hasn't been so long that you guys don't remember don't remember what was going on. **

**Review: Hermione and Blaise are Heads and Michael and Selene have arrived at Hogwarts for shelter and agree to be teaching hand-to-hand combat. Also Snape and Michael continue to tear open wounds. ;D**

* * *

**_Chapter Three: The Sorting_**

* * *

Hermione was able to slip away from Micheal with Zabini for the sorting and she was glad. As of right now the last thing she needed was a lecture about a boyfriend. She was almost seventeen after all. 

Taking a seat next to Harry and Ron, Hermione saw Blaise sit down at the Slytherin table out of the corner of her eye. There was something strange about Zabini that she couldn't't seem to solve. Something had happened to him that made him different from any other Slytherin she had come in contact with and it was definitely strange. To her it was like he was actually trying to make an effort at being friends, but then again that was completely ridiculous...wasn't it?

There was a silent murmur throughout the Great Hall as the students waited for the first years to finish their traditional boat ride across lake. The teachers were chatting with each other about various things, while Micheal and Selene sat quietly next to each other; Selene taking in the beautiful skyline she saw in the ceiling. Even through her harsh exterior, Selene still thought of this as the most incredible thing she had ever seen.

Eying her cousin, Hermione hadn't noticed that she was ignoring the conversation Ron and Harry were trying to conduct with her.

"Hermione?" Harry questioned, nudging the Head Girl. She didn't move. "Hermione, are you alright?" he asked finally. Hearing the concern in his voice Hermione looked at Harry a little confused.

"I'm sorry Harry. What did you say?" She said. Ron rolled his eyes and looked up at where Hermione was so concentrated on: the teacher's table.

"Oi, Harry look at her," Ron said cracking a grin. The Weasley pointed a finger discretely at Selene who was holding Micheal's hand. The hybrid held it reassuringly sensing her nervousness, though not seeing it. "I wonder if she'll be our new DADA teacher." Harry scanned the Teacher's table and shook his head while nudging Ron.

"Look Ron, Remus is back," he said excitedly. The two high-fived, knowing that the DADA position had been filled with a suitable contender. This year was going to be fun.

"What's _she_ teaching, then?" Ron said, eying Selene once again. Then their attention turned to Hermione, who sighed.

"If you really must know," she began, "she's---." Hermione would've been able to finish if it weren't for the loud opening of the hall doors that hushed everyone. Seeing McGonagall's strict face let everyone know that the Sorting was about to begin as she lead the timid looking First Years past the room full of gazing students.

"They get smaller every year," Hermione heard Harry whisper, only to get nudged by Ginny to be quiet. Though Ron couldn't help but nod in agreement at Harry's comment.

Once the group of fifty or so first years reached the platform where the Sorting hat lay, Dumbledore stood, that bright smile on his face.

"Welcome," he said happily, "to another, and for some, new year at Hogwarts! Don't worry this place isn't as big as it seems right everyone?" The older students grinned and clapped at Dumbledore's way of breaking the ice for the younger years. "Now, since I'm starving, as I'm sure is everyone else is as well, let the Sorting begin!" Sitting down once again, the smile never left his face as the hall hushed so quietly a pin could be heard. McGonagall explained to the First Years what to do and and then the Sorting began.

Selene sat through the Sorting confused much more than she thought. It didn't make sense that each kid would sit on a stool with that ugly looking hat. But, what really confused her was the fact that it was a talking hat. Michael tried to explain the few things he knew about each house and what the hat was doing. Though Selene could understand that the children were getting separated, she couldn't believe the hat was talking. It was one of the freakiest things she had ever seen.

Once the Sorting was done, each house had received their fair share of additions and the tables were filled to each edge. Dumbledore stood again but this time the stool that once held the Sorting hat transformed into a podium. Walking up to it, the old man smiled down at his students, where most smiled back.

"As I've said before: Welcome back everyone." There was a light applause. "I would like to introduce to you all, our new members of our teaching staff." Dumbledore paused for a moment as he fixed his glasses that seemed to be sliding to far down his nose. Coughing slightly, he continued. "This year we having a returning professor to fill the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. Most of the older students will remember him, but be aware that your negative views on him will not be tolerated. I give you Professor Lupin."

Remus stood up timidly as the Gryffindor table began to cheer loudly, while the Slytherins sat down with frowns upon their faces. Once Remus sat down again a smile was plastered faintly on his face as the hall quieted.

As Dumbledore began to introduce Selene and Michael, the vampire couldn't keep her eyes off Remus. Something was off with him and she wanted to know what, though by the looks of it he was well liked by a certain number of students and teachers. Looking further down the panel of teachers, she saw that Snape character staring at her as well. Shuddering slightly, she felt Michael nudge her and realized Dumbledore was introducing them.

Standing up with Michael there was a polite applause as the old man continued his speech. "Professors Corvin and Valle have volunteered to teach Muggle hand-to-hand combat." Hearing a impressed applauded Selene scanned the sea of students for Blaize, who was smiling at her. She felt a sense of pride begin to surface but quickly forced it down. "As of right now their class will be open to fifth year students and above." Hearing groans and a few negative words here and there, Selene let it sink in that she was going to be teaching.

It was a strange feeling for her to say the least but she'd get used to idea...with Michael's help.

Sitting down again Dumbledore introduced Hermione and Blaise as Head Boy and Girl. Michael couldn't help but be proud of his cousin. He had known her since she was born and when together, they were close. She had grown up too quickly for Michael's liking. _She even has a boyfriend,_ he thought to himself. He would definitely need to meet this kid.

"As always the Forbidden Forest is off limits to _everyone,_" Dumbledore said giving the Golden Trio a smirk. "But, now let the feast begin!" Chuckling slightly, Dumbledore returned to his seat as the first years all sat in surprise, excitement and a mixture of other emotions apparent on their faces as the food appeared on the tables.

Quickly everyone began to pile their plates food and ate 'til their hearts content. Ron was one of many to begin stuffing his face, making Hermione and Harry rolled their eyes.

"So Hermione, what did Dumbledore want?" Harry asked, taking small bites of his food. Since living with the Dursleys, Harry had always taken habit of eating his meal slowly and with tiny bites. The end result was a long meal and full stomach.

Hermione smiled at Harry, glad that he asked. Ron was too busy eating to care about what had happened to his girlfriend. "Professor Corvin is my cousin," she said with a grin, making Ron cough up some of his food.

"I knew he look familiar," Harry said, recalling the Parent Weekend Hogwarts had hosted. He had spent the two days with the Weasleys as much as he could since his family was no where to be found. No surprise there.

"How can that be possible?" Parvati Patil interjected. She looked awe-struck as to how someone that gorgeous could be related to someone so...not.

"He's. My. Cousin." Hermione said slowly, making Pavarti narrow her eyes at the Head Girl.

"Merlin, Hermione he is so cute!" Ginny whispered, not wanting to be heard by too many. Though Harry had caught what she said and frowned. "But, you're so much cuter," she said quickly, giving Harry an apologetic smile.

Harry rolled his eyes at his girlfriend as he continued to eat his dinner along with the rest of the Great Hall. Hermione was quiet for a moment glancing up at Michael and Professor Valle. There was something different about them, but more her then ever. She seemed way too tense to be Michael's type, since he was into the peppy, happy-go-lucky girls. She was neither.

That was when she heard various people talking about 'Professor Corvin' and how good he looked. "This is going to be a long year," she muttered herself, before looking over her shoulder to see Blaise with an annoyed look on his face as well.

"Draco, shut up," Blaise growled. His best friend had been talking about Professor Valle since before the sorting. There was something very 'different' about her that he seemed to like and Blaise was growing frustrated at his crude remarks.

"Mate, you can't tell me that she isn't the hottest professor we'd ever had. " he said taking a bite of his beef pot pie. Sitting next to him, Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle nodded eagerly in agreement.

"I'd like to shag that," Nott said with a disgusting grin and Blaise slammed his hand on his friend's chest.

"Shut it before I take points." He threatened and all four of them looked at him with wide eyes.

"What's gotten into you?" Malfoy said finally aggravated at his friends suddenly kind attitude to Non-Slytherins.

"Nothing's gotten into me," Blaise countered. "But it's obvious you four have forgotten the definition of manners." Pushing away his food, Blaise got up angrily and headed out of the Great Hall, not noticing that all eyes were on him. He had given them a show.

Selene and Michael looked at each other as they watched Blaise leave. Though one big surprise was when Hermione followed suit. Michael had been watching his cousin as the feast went on she seemed to be thinking in her own little world. When all eyes were on the Zabini boy she seemed to be thinking elsewhere, not noticing that it looked like she was going after him. Giving Dumbledore a concerned glance, the old man just smiled at Michael and Selene that mischievous look in his eyes.

_Where are they going? _Selene thought to herself. She didn't know Hermione all that well so it was hard to predict whether or not the young girl felt any sense of friendship toward Blaise at all. By the looks of it she too was upset. "You think we should go after them?" Michael said leaning over to Selene. The vampire shook her head.

"Let them figure it out on their own," she said. "We can't always protect them." Michael nodded in agreement as he looked down the human food that lay in front of him. Like Selene he hadn't touch a single piece but it looked so appetizing to him. He wanted to be able to eat regular food like a normal person but knew he could never go back to that as much as he wanted too.

As the feast ended Blaise and Hermione were back in the Great Hall though it seemed they had gone their separate ways all along. Soon the students began to clear out to their respected house while Selene and Michael waited for the Heads to return.

Dumbledore patiently stood by them and waited. When the two appeared Dumbledore smiled warmly at them as they entered together with scowls on their faces and lead them once again out of the Great Hall. After various twirls and turns through the castle Dumbledore stopped in front of a large painting that was like most, big enough to cover an entranceway. Hermione smiled at the picture that shown with a dark room dimly lit by a fire, a small kitten glazing at them with curious eyes. _He's so cute_, Hermione thought to herself.

The kitten began to meow and a young woman appeared. She was attractively beautiful and a greeted the group with a smile. "Good Evening, Headmaster," she said to the old man. Dumbledore smiled back at her.

"Isabella, this is our new Head Boy and Girl and two new Professors. I hope the rooms have been prepared." The woman nodded with a grin.

"Just as you requested," she said, before turning to the other four. "It's nice to meet you all. I'm Isabella Downy." Selene, Michael, and Blaise nodded in greeting as Hermione smiled at her. "What password would you like?" The four shared a look and Hermione quickly came up with one.

"Secrets," she said and earned strange looks. There was obviously something she was hiding. Isabella nodded with a smile and opened the door to their quarters. Hermione could only imagine how this was going to be.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks so much for those of you who have continued to this point and are taking the time to read my babble. This chapter wasn't that exciting as you've probably noticed but we need one of those boring chapters. I will give you a hint that this chapter does foreshadow the continuing plot of this story so hopefully ya'll have picked up on it. Please R&R. Thanks again. **

**PissedBeyondRecognition13**

**aka**

**Jasmine**


End file.
